


For Some Reason

by soundboardkittens



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i used a first line of dialogue generator and got "For some reason, I am attracted to you" </p>
<p>Richard has a crush and it is basically tearing him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Some Reason

They were sitting at the kitchen table like they so often did. Richard was nodding along to Jared going on about some sort of productivity schedule. There was something about him that was sweet, adorable even, that Richard saw when Jared got like this. He was really grateful to have Jared around. Sometimes he just isn’t able to show it. It might have been peer pressure, stress, or maybe he just didn’t want Jared to read anything into it, Richard recently became aware of his budding crush he had for Jared and was pretty sure he would notice anything out of the ordinary. 

It made it worse that it seemed like Jared around more and more with their increasing deadlines. He had to see his blue eyed gaze every time he asked a question with his kind voice, adding a lilt to the end. His fitted sweaters over his button up that he wears in the most business casual way. The way he ignored Dinesh and Gilfoyle’s insults or just denied the the fact that he was being made fun of which was kind of sad the more he thought about it. 

Either way Jared’s qualities were not something most people would look for in a mate. There was a reason besides the normal crush jitters that Richard would never act upon his heart's desire. It’s one thing to admit you’re sort of in love with a guy when your whole you only liked girls. It can be a bit jarring. It’s another thing to admit this guy you’re sort of in love with is a total dork that no one really likes. 

“For some reason, I am attracted to you.” Richard blurted out. 

Jared’s eyes seemed to light up. He quickly was pulled out of his business monologue. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Richard immediately regretted his whole life and existence and just wanted to go cocoon himself in his room. Why did he just say that? Out loud? For everyone, God, the asian friends of friends that may or may not understand him, and Jared all heard him. “Oh nothing. What were you talking about? Strengths?”

Jared paused and thought about trying to goad Richard into talking about what he just said. He bit his lip then said “Oh okay. Well I thought we could start trying S.M.A.R.T goals? Just a new way to mix things up you know?” Jared ended the question with that lilt and the little nod that reminded Richard of a puppy. 

“Yeah sure. Let’s mix things up.” Richard’s got that unsettling feeling in his stomach but knew he couldn’t attribute it to Pied Piper this time.

_________________________

The next day Jared popped into the living room with a white board. “Hey guys!” he waited for the crew to look at him but their eyes stayed glued to their screens. Sounds of typing filling in the silence. “I sure am loving all this focusing going on! You guys just keep working and I’ll tell you about what I have right here!” Jared just continued on about S.M.A.R.T goals enthusiastically while no one payed attention. Richard was listening while making himself lunch. He thought he should say something as CEO but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was too nervous about saying the wrong thing. Walking in and accidentally saying: “Hey guys. Jared worked hard on this. You should listen to him because I love him and he has really great ideas. You would know that if you hung onto his every word like I do.” Richard settled on hiding in his room instead. 

“And finally T stands for time-bound! Which is something we definitely need to focus on.”

Richard was checking his email when he heard Gilfoyle yell “Boo! Get off the stage!” then Jared sort of laughed and said “Very funny. But seriously, if we all work together and come up with some personal goals I think it would help us out a lot.”

“Well my goal is to get this done by the deadline.” Carla said. 

“I don’t think I’m getting through. How about we just pick this up tomorrow? Hm?” Jared asked without expecting an answer. 

Richard wanted to run in there and tell Jared how important he is but instead he sat in his room eating a sandwich

_________________________ 

Richard was laying in bed thinking about what Jared said the other day. Mixing things up. Richard would probably be stressed about Pied Piper as long as the company existed. Why should he be stressed about his love life as well? Who cared if people didn’t respect Jared. If there was one thing Jared could do it was make Richard feel better. He at least wanted Jared to know that he appreciated that. A lot.

Richard in his tired state unlocked his phone and called Jared. He had about 4 rings to back out and then Jared picked up. “Hello? Richard? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sort of. Not really. Anyway, I just had to tell you that I like you. Romantically. I needed to tell you. I realize that this is crazy and I should let you go back to sleep.” When Richard closed his mouth he could hear Jared breathing. He wanted to just hang up and forget what he did. 

“No. Don’t hang up.” It was like Jared could read his mind which was so much creepier due to that fact they weren’t in the same room. “I feel the same way.” 

Richard felt a new, different, queasiness replace the one that he was feeling before. It was almost comforting. He didn’t know where to go from here but at least Richard stopped feeling like he was going to explode. It was a nice feeling. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” 

“Oh no, don’t feel bad! I would always be here for you! Business or otherwise.” Jared chuckled a little. It made Richard want to pull him through the phone so he could be with him right there and then. 

“Right. But we should go to sleep.” Richard said. He waited for a minute not wanting to hang up quite yet. “Are you still there?”

“Oh yeah. I nodded, I’m sorry I forgot you couldn’t see me.” Then Richard heard him giggle. Giggle. “I’m assuming you want to talk about this tomorrow. Or just us getting our feelings out is fine. It doesn’t have to go anywhere.”

“No. I want to talk about this. But yeah sleep would also be nice.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Richard imagined Jared nodding to that. “Well, bye?” Richard didn’t really know where the conversation would go from there so he just hung up. He put his phone down and stared at his ceiling. He touched it to make sure that it was real and not some weird dream land. While he may not fall asleep, Richard knew it wouldn’t be because of stress. It would be because he would be too busy gushing over Jared. Something he might not feel bad about anymore.


End file.
